Fly With Me
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: Edward pilota aviões, Bella é sua namorada. Um estranho Valantines Day, com interrogatório maluco de Charlie, que termina em um aeroporto lotado de câmeras e curiosos.  18 porque, quando Charlie vai embora, Bella e Edward merecem matar a saudade.


Pessoa viciada no seriado 'Pan Am', que tem um longo histórico tarando pilotos e fez o favor de passar longas horas no aeroporto esperando uma amiga. Saiu essa historinha fofuxa debaixo. Espero que gostem!

Nenhum personagem me pertence, é tudo de tia Steph!

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Bella<strong>

Meu pai me convidou para um almoço em uma sexta-feira qualquer, ele viajou quatro horas de carro apenas para almoçar comigo. Eu não havia entendido o porquê do encontro, mas não me importei. Charlie nunca diria "Hey Bells, estou com saudade.", então, imaginei que marcar um almoço sem motivo algum era a forma dele de dizer.

Ou talvez ele estivesse achando que eu estava chateada por passar o dia de hoje sozinha. O que quer que fosse, eu estava feliz por estar com ele.

- Hoje é dia dos namorados. – Charlie comentou enquanto comíamos.

- É, eu sei. – Falei com um suspiro desanimado. Meu belo namorado estava viajando ao Japão a trabalho, cruel.

- Quais seus planos?

- Pai!

- O que?

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça. – Fiquei mais vermelha que o tomate em meu prato.

- Por que não?

Simplesmente porque eu não vejo a hora dele ir embora. Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa e receber uma ligação de Edward. Simplesmente porque eu espero ficar trocando frases apaixonadas bregas e, quem sabe, ganhar uma quente seção de sexo pelo telefone.

E eu não podia contar isso para ele.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – Implorei.

- Tudo bem. Você e Edward estão juntos faz quanto tempo?

- Você não mudou de assunto. - Apontei o garfo na direção dele.

- Mudei sim. - Deu de ombros. - Quanto tempo?

- Quatro anos.

- Hm.

- Hm o que?

- Vocês moram juntos. Praticamente.

- Não, pai. – Revirei os olhos. - Ele tem o apartamento dele, eu tenho o meu. A gente só fica na casa um do outro nos finais de semana. Ou quando chove demais para ir embora.

- O que é sempre. – Respondeu colocando uma colherada de sua comida na boca, evitando me olhar enquanto mastigava. - Quatro anos é tempo demais.

- Bastante. – Acrescentei. – Mas por que isso agora?

- Vocês não pensam em se casar?

Eu quase engasguei com a pergunta. Charlie nunca foi de implicar com Edward, nem de dar palpites no nosso relacionamento. O que se passava na cabeça dele?

- Por que isso agora? – Interroguei-o.

- Vocês não pensam? Ou é ele?

- Hã?

- Acho bom que ele tenha a intenção de casar com você. Eu acho bom que Edward apareça na minha porta pedindo sua mão em casamento.

- Para você atirar nas bol-... Não faça isso, por favor! Não atire! – Só quando meu pai se moveu desconfortável foi que eu notei o que estava defendendo com tanta vontade. – Ok. Foi estranho.

- Bella, - Largou o garfo. - quando Edward volta?

- Próxima sexta. Daqui a uma longa semana.

- Você está sentindo falta dele?

- Mas é claro! Que pergunta é essa?

- Você não está deixando de fazer nada porque ele não está aqui, não é?

- O que? Claro que não. Pai... Que merda...?

- Olha os modos. – Charlie me olhou feio.

- Pai, você está fazendo perguntas estranhas. Eu não estou te entendendo.

- Eu estou cuidando de você. Você gosta mesmo dele?

- Se eu gosto do Edward? – Arregalei os olhos. Quem era esse na minha frente? - Pai, eu o amo!

- Ele está longe faz uma semana. E vai ficar mais uma. Você confia nele?

- Você está me intero-... – Antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa, Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha para me desafiar. – Confio. Claro que confio.

- Hm.

- Pai, não estou com ele faz quatro anos por nada. Diferente de outros casais, a gente conversa. Nós somos amigos. Nosso namoro é baseado em amizade, respeito, companheirismo, fidelidade etc etc. Enfim. Sim, eu confio nele. Eu sei que ele sente a minha falta, e quando essas duas semanas acabarem ele vai voltar para mim.

Eu estava achando Charlie muito estranho. Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, algo em minha mente me alertou para o possível significado: ele sabia de alguma coisa.

- Pa-pai. Você, por algum acaso, sabe de algo? Sobre o Edward? Viu alguma coisa? Contaram alguma coisa para você? Está desconfiado?

- Não. Eu gosto dele.

- Acho que acreditava nisso até cinco minutos atrás. – Rolei os olhos tomando meu refrigerante.

- Não, é verdade. – Ele disse limpando a boca com o guardanapo. – Eu vejo que ele te respeita. Vejo que ele te ama. É um bom homem.

- Quer o telefone dele? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou falando sério. Vocês vão ser muito felizes juntos. Segure esse rapaz, minha filha. O mundo não é mais como antigamente.

- Não é muito diferente de como era no seu tempo.

- Acredite, é bastante diferente. E vai ser diferente também quando meus netos nascerem.

- Eu preciso repetir, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Não tem nada para entender. Apenas saiba que eu gosto bastante de vocês juntos. – Disse encerrando o assunto.

#########

- Pai, você não devia ter comido aquele camarão todo. Tem certeza que está bem para dirigir?

- Você podia dirigir para mim.

Eram 17h, se eu dirigisse até Forks seriam, 21h. Sem o trânsito que com certeza alongaria a viagem. Meu pai não vai me deixar dirigir de volta tarde da noite, então, eu vou teria que passar a noite em Forks. E perder meu sexo quente com Edward.

-Pai...

- Eu entendo, você deve estar esperando Edward ligar.

-Sim. - Eu disse, olhando para baixo para que ele não me visse corar.

- Está tudo bem, eu vou de avião. E você nem precisa me levar ao aeroporto se não quiser. Eu sei, vai te lembrar Edward e tudo.

- Tem certeza? Não quer passar a noite aqui?

- Não. Pego um avião para Port Angels, e de lá um táxi.

- Eu te levo, não custa nada.

- Não. Eu vou de avião e ponto. Vou comprar a passagem.

- Pela Internet? - Perguntei quando o vi sentar-se e ligar meu notebook.

- O que é que tem?

- Nada. Nada. Desculpa. - Ergui os braços e voltei minha atenção para a TV.

##############

- Qual o número do voo, pai?

- Hã?

- Cadê as passagens?

- Pelos meus bolsos.

- Pegue-as.

- O que? Oh. – Arregalou os olhos enquanto olhava para trás de mim. – Nós temos que subir. Não é aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu li ali agora.

- Ali aonde? – Olhei ao redor.

- Vamos? – Disse já me empurrando para as escadas rolantes.

- Ok. Vamos subir então.

Meu pai me fez esperar a escada rolante ficar vazia para podermos subir.

- Qual o problema de ter pessoas na nossa frente? – Perguntei do degrau de cima.

- Bella, vira para frente.

- Ei, não sou criança.

- Não vou falar de novo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Virei de uma vez para encarar a longa escada.

Fiz questão de olhar bem para frente. Vai que Charlie resolve reclamar se algum estranho me encarar.

Eis que, conforme a escada foi subindo, minha visão foi ficando turva. Não porque eu estava passando mal, ou algo do tipo, mas porque a visão que eu tinha não era normal. Quer dizer, era normal, mas não devia estar aqui. Primeiro foram os rebeldes cabelos acobreados, depois aqueles olhos verdes de matar, o sorriso torto perfeito, o maxilar quadrado, o pescoço... Parado na frente da escada estava Edward, em toda sua glória de uniforme, com o quepe debaixo do braço.

Quando, finalmente, alcancei o topo da escada, meu coração parou. Eu não sabia se encarava primeiro os olhos ou o sorriso. Eu estava esperando que meu pai subisse atrás de mim e me empurrasse do lugar, fazendo com que Edward desaparecesse da minha frente.

- Bella, respira. – Edward, ou a visão, falou dando um passo para frente.

Eu senti o toque de sua mão no meu rosto, e inclinei em direção a ela. Tão bom.

- Sabe, seria engraçado se isso realmente fosse uma visão. Você parada no meio do aeroporto com os olhos fechados. – Eu continuei da mesma forma, apenas ouvindo sua voz. – Bella, abra os olhos.

- Não. – Gemi.

- Eu estou aqui. – A voz riu. - Eu juro.

Fui deixando meus olhos se abrirem lentamente.

- Oi. – Edward disse timidamente.

- Você voltou. Edward, você voltou! – Joguei meus braços no pescoço dele e o agarrei o mais forte que pude.

- Ei, eu só saí por uma semana. – Sussurrou no meu ouvindo, seus lábios roçando na minha orelha enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

- Cala a boca! – Sussurrei de volta, e o beijei.

Como beijei! Fiquei com um pouco de vergonha quando me lembrei que meu pai devia estar vendo tudo. E que desconhecidos também presenciavam a cena. Mas era tão fácil ficar perdida nos lábios de Edward, que eu desliguei a vergonha e continuei a beijá-lo. Até que ele separasse. E se afastasse de mim.

- Esse foi meu último beijo como seu namorado. – O que?

Por que ele está falando isso com um sorriso no rosto? Por que...? Ele está se ajoelhando. No meio do aeroporto. Edward está se ajoelhando no meio do aeroporto. Acho que meu coração vai sair pela boca. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu perdi a coerência.

- Eu não vou fazer isso se você não respirar.

- Eu vou respirar. – Assegurei nervosa. - Eu vou respirar. Continua.

Edward abriu seu sorriso completo dessa vez. Seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ele respirava fundo e se preparava para falar.

- Eu não sei por onde começar. – Disse nervoso, com a mão livre, aquela que não continha a caixinha de veludo!, correndo pelo cabelo.

- Quer começar pelo fim? – Perguntei, e ele me olhou sem entender. – Se isso te deixar mais calmo, eu posso dar a minha resposta antes.

- Não. – Soltou um riso fofo pelo nariz. – Eu vou conseguir.

Depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez, e duas, e olhar para os lados e ver que estava sendo observado, e filmado, Edward começou a falar.

- Nós nos conhecemos aqui. Eu no primeiro voo, você assustada com esse fato. Teve que fazer várias visitas à cabine para se convencer de que aterrissaríamos com vida.

- Culpe sua irmã e a língua grande dela.

- Sem a língua grande dela eu não teria conhecido você. E não estaria aqui hoje, te pedindo para aceitar esse nervoso homem como seu noivo. – Abriu a caixinha. – Você faz parte da minha vida por exatos quatro anos e três meses, e eu quero que continue por muito, muito mais tempo. Quero você como uma Cullen, carregando o meu filho, formando uma família comigo. Bella... Você aceita casar comigo?

- Você é incrível, Edward. – Murmurei e sorri no meio do choro. Claro que eu tinha que chorar. – Sim, eu aceito. Com certeza, sim. Óbvio que sim! Levanta logo desse chão! – Puxei-o para cima pelo braço que segurava a aliança.

Se tinha público, e o meu pai, a nossa volta, eu não vi. Eu só conseguia me concentrar em beijar o rosto de Edward e dizer o quanto o amava repetidas vezes. Em algum momento ele colocou a aliança no meu dedo e me deu outra para colocar no dele.

- Você está chorando. – Falei acariciando suas bochechas. – O forte Edward Cullen está chorando.

- Eu não sou tão forte assim. – Escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

- E agora está com vergonha? – Puxei o rosto dele para mim e segurei-o com minhas mãos. – Casa comigo?

- Porra, sim! Feliz dia dos namorados.

- Mas nós não... – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, e eu sabia o que aquilo significada. - Feliz dia dos namorados, Edward. Amo você.

- Também amo você, minha noiva teimosa.

#######################

**Pov Edward**

De volta ao apartamento de Bella, depois de um sexo selvagem memorável atrás da porta, ela vestia apenas meu blazer azul marinho e o quepe. Eu estava nu debaixo dela, despreocupadamente passando as mãos em suas coxas enquanto ela me provocava com rebolados impróprios. Havíamos nos movido para a cama e estávamos conversando o que não foi conversado antes.

- Eu não acredito que foi você que mandou meu pai agir como um louco! – Exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu disse para ele te confundir, não deixar você suspeitar de nada. Charlie é um bom ator, não?

- Vai ganhar um Oscar primeiro que Rosalie. – Brincou. - Eu achei que você voltasse na próxima semana.

- Errei na data, e me beneficiei do erro.

- E você chegou a pedir minha mão para o chefe Swan? – Perguntou arranhando minha barriga e se divertindo enquanto eu gemia.

- Pelo telefone foi **muito** mais tranquilo. Mas eu tive que prometer pelo menos dois netos.

- Aposto que você odiou essa parte. – Comentou rolando os olhos. - Meus homens conspirando contra mim.

- Ei, fui coagido a aceitar! - Ergui as mãos mostrando uma inocência que não tinha. - Eu já disse que você fica fodidamente sexy com o meu uniforme? - Disse enquanto avançava até ficar sentado.

- O que tem em mente, noivo amado? - Mordeu meu ombro, nunca deixando de rebolar. - Quer voar comigo?

- Bella... – Fiz uma careta. - Isso não foi legal.

- Shiu. – Beijou meu nariz. - Não estraga o clima.

- Para onde você pretende me levar? – Perguntei com as mãos começando um passeio particular por baixo do blazer.

- Para o paraíso. – Afagou minha nuca. - Não com matinho, laguinhos e bichinhos.

- Não?

- Nop. O meu paraíso tem sexo. – Sussurrou sensualmente, mordendo a pontinha da minha orelha e me fazendo arrepiar sob ela. - Muito sexo.

- Só?

- E de vez em quando um jogo de basquete na nossa TV de última geração. – Comentou indiferente.

- Interessante.

- Podemos partir quando você estiver pronto. – Mordeu o lábio inferior me provocando.

Com um movimento rápido ergui o quadril de Bella e a penetrei. Ela arfou de surpresa e cravou as unhas no meu abdômen.

- Dê as coordenadas, comandante. – Instiguei movendo-a sobre mim. - Eu serei seu fiel co-piloto.

- Passageiro?

- Desculpa, - Falei, puxando o quepe um pouco para trás na cabeça dela, e abrindo mais o blazer, deixando seus seios mais expostos para mim. - mas eu gosto da vista da cabine.

Ela deu as coordenadas na viagem de ida, eu dei na de volta.

No dia seguinte eu descobri que meu pedido estava em vários sites pela Internet, e que meu patrão queria caçar o meu pescoço pela exposição excessiva na mídia. Mas, sendo fiel a esposa e louco pelas filhas como ele era, desistiu da idéia depois de protestos.

Um ano depois nós nos casamos no quintal da casa dos meus pais. Bella estava deslumbrante, grávida de um mês do nosso Dean Ryan Swan Cullen. Dois anos depois, enquanto ainda mimávamos nosso primogênito, veio nosso Leonard Swan Cullen. Logo em seguida tivemos nossa linda princesa, minha paixão, Nina Carlie Swan Cullen. Uma mini Bella. Cumpri minha promessa com Charlie alguns anos depois de tê-la feito, dando a ele três netos para babar. Bella fez questão de fazer o pai me cumprimentar, o que ele fez com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que espelhava o meu.

* * *

><p>Sim, acaba aqui e assim. Espero que tenham gostado!<p> 


End file.
